


Omovember Day 29

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 29, Other, Tony is a sad bean, Wetting, partial wetting, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Unable to get clothing off in time
Series: Omovember 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	Omovember Day 29

It was new suit season- thank god. Steve’s suit had more than run its course and was beginning to fall apart at the seams; quite literally. Especially after their last stint with the most recent sect of HYDRA that had cropped up. 

So when Tony had called him down to the lab, it finally being his turn for his fitting, Steve had dropped everything and sped down there. Now he was stood on the podium eagerly awaiting Tony to show him his new toys, which the genius did with glee. “New repulsors, twelve gage mark ups, new propellor cartridges with have a 40% higher capacity than your-”

But Steve wasn’t listening to the detailed overview Tony was giving him; he was more interested in the aesthetic properties. And what that big red button did. “Ooo what does this button do?”

“I literally just told you.” Tony said flatly, rolling his eyes as he slapped Steve’s hand away. He didn’t know why he bothered, he really didn’t- Steve would’ve been happy if Tony gave him something sparkly that had a pocket for his frickin’ lip balm- 

“It’s shiny.” Steve cooed as Tony slapped on part of the new cuffplates he had made him. The suit itself wasn’t assembled, but was laid out in a few consecutive parts; Tony was just trying to get a feel for the composition, so he had Steve put on the rudimentary mock up whilst he fine tuned the design. It was the early developmental stages after all and the brunette valued his colleagues input when it came to maximising the functionality of their suits; they were the ones who had to fight in them, their opinions were important. Well, accept Thor’s. He got what he was given. 

“Yes blondie, it’s shiny.” Tony rolled his eyes. The man was bouncing between applying various layers onto Steve’s form and the computers beside the podium he was using to calibrate the technology; according to the specifications of Steve's body, utilising the live scans JARVIS was doing as he went. “You’re not doing much for the stereotype here.”

“Sorry sorry.” Steve waved his hands dismissively over all the screens Tony was creening over.

“I am listening but you know I don’t understand half of that stuff.” 

“Yeah, me with all my gadgets and doo-dads.” Tony grumbled adorning the signature grumpy old man voice he used whenever he was teasing Steve over his lack of understanding of modern living; shaking his fist dramatically. “I know uncle Steve, I should get a real job.” 

“Stop making me feel old.” Steve rolled his eyes, not taking the teasing to heart; he was more than used to it. 

“You are old. Now jump up here for me.” Tony said, patting a section of the floor next to Steve’s feet; as he did to part of the podium raised up so that Tony was now at eye level with Steve’s shins. He then set about positioning some more armoured plates on the soldiers joints. “How does that feel?”

“Good.” Steve nodded militantly. 

“Full range of movement?” Tony asked as he gestured for Steve to move around. Once he saw that Steve’s joints were entirely unrestricted he moved on to manually take his measurements; to corroborate what JARVIS was telling him through the scanning software. “Excellent- wow Cap, you’ve got another four inches in your shoulders, who’re you tryna impress huh?” 

“Hush, don’t make comments about my body.” Steve sighed tiredly. He wasn’t uncomfortable but Tony had been warned on several occasions to conduct himself in a professional manner. 

“Yeah yeah, wouldn’t want old Buckeroo beating me up.” Tony replied flippantly, shifting on his chair as he worked on securing Steve’s new knee joints on. The process was long and tedious as Tony took the opportunity to correct any minor errors, technical or aesthetic, as he worked; so the moulds he made later would be perfect and it would save them the job of going through this trial and error process when the real suit was made. 

“So what’ve you been working on lately?” Steve hummed idally after five or so minutes of silence. 

Steve immediately felt Tony still his hands, pausing to gaze up at him with a pointed look. “Are you attempting to make small talk with me Captain Rogers?” 

Steve felt a small blush rise to his cheeks. Everyone knew how much Tony detested small talk. Or talk in general- he hadn’t been very sociable as of late. The rest of the team had barely seen him since he’d been banned from seeing his kid following the whole..ahem..Germany thing. He was just getting over the black eye the boys aunt had apparently given him. What made it worse was the kid kept trying to contact him, but Tony couldn’t tell him why he couldn’t see him anymore; his aunt had forbade him from doing so. Which was understandable really, the woman thought that he’d abducted her nephew- well, technically he did, and even though it was for a good cause she certainly didn’t see it that way.

Though none of the other Avengers, bar from Bruce, knew about the kid beforehand, they now knew why Tony had been distant for the past however many months. Besides his ever mounting work responsibilities a lot of Tony’s free time had been spent with the kid. Now that had ended rather suddenly and painfully, it was clear that Tony wasn’t..doing so great. The man rarely let his teammates see any emotion but they could all see he was hurting- when they saw him, that was. When he wasn’t hiding in his lab away from them working on something. And Steve had heard that something was another suit- intended for their youngest teammate that never got the chance to join them. 

The rumor had worried them greatly. Even though he’d cut off contact if it was true then Tony was only torturing himself by holding onto that last bit of hope that he’d get to see the kid again. That was another reason Steve had been looking forward to new suit season, that meant he’d have the prolonged facetime with Tony he’d been hoping for; and he could potentially scope out ways to help him.

“Maybe.” Steve admitted in response to Tony’s somewhat sarcastic question.

“Tsk.” Tony tutted and rolled away on his chair to grab something off of his desk; though Steve could sense that the other man could feel what was coming. Tony didn’t take too well to interventions, so Steve decided to change tactics, in hopes of not scaring him off. 

“Cut me some slack Tony, you’ve got me standing still for three hours the least you could do is entertain me.”

“Three hours? Pshh, if you’re lucky. Nat’s took eight and I’m nowhere near done. Get comfy, pretty boy.” Tony smirked easily, his Stark mask going back on seamlessly. “Hmm..I didn’t expect you to grow this much, it’s thrown my calculations off.” 

“Are you admitting you got something wrong?” Steve quirked an eyebrow, smirking slyly which made Tony frown. 

“No, your healthy eating habits and gym obsession are throwing me off- try eating some cake every now and then, cut down on the kale-”

“Wow, that’s literally the opposite of everything any Doctor says.”

“I don’t know, Bruce likes cake I doubt he’d complain- AHA!” Tony suddenly yelled and stood up so fast that he sent his chair skidding across the room. Apparently thinking of the doctor had caused one of those random- disruptive- sparks of inspiration and Tony started scrabbling frantically around the room. 

“Jesus! What?!” Steve jumped, watching with wide eyes as Tony started dashing around his various desks like a mad man looking for something. 

“Stay still and do not move.” Tony said quickly, holding a hand up to dissuade Steve from moving as he went to exit the room briefly. 

“What are you-”

“Ah, ah, ah, ah- I said  _ do not move.” _ Tony said adamantly before skidding out of the room, muttering numbers that Steve had no hope of deciphering. 

“Okay okay, jeez.” Steve muttered, suddenly feeling the full weight of his limbs. Even being biologically enhanced to withstand strenuous conditions, it was still taxing and tedious to keep his muscles in such a rigid position for such an extended period of time. Besides it being incredibly boring he was starting to experience another sensation; his bladder was rather full. Now that he was left alone he became hyper aware of it. He’d actually been planning to take a visit to the little boys room when Tony had called him down, but in his excitement he’d pushed the need to the back of his mind. He felt rather silly for having done so, he really ought to have hit the bathrooms before starting such a lengthy process anyway- that was just practical, and Steve prided himself on being practical, often over preparing for everything. 

He considered just jumping down and answering nature's call but he was still hooked up to all of Tony’s machinery; he didn’t have any comprehension of what stage of the analytical process they were in- for all he knew the second he jumped off the podium his feet were secured to, he’d undo all the hard work Tony had just put in. That would be so inconsiderate, he’d just broken one of his favourite character traits by not planning for this eventuality he wasn’t about to contradict another one. 

No, the need wasn’t that bad yet, despite having been present in the back of his mind for several hours now; he wasn’t especially hydrated that day as it was still early in the afternoon. He hadn’t been for his more intensive work out yet, just a quick run that morning, so Steve figured he’d be able to wait. His bladder wasn’t the largest, but it wasn’t the weakest, not anymore anyway; and he’d become well versed in holding it over the years, given their line of work. So he conceded he’d be fine to wait until Tony was finished with- well, whatever all that jazz on the screens was. Besides, he hadn’t seen Tony so excited over something in ages, that little spark of inspiration he’d seen as the man sped out of the room was the only genuinely positive emotion he’d seen from the man in months; he couldn’t in all conscious interrupt that, even if it was only momentarily. 

Tony returned around fifteen minutes later clutching a sheet if paper he’d retrieved from the notebook on his bedside table, he kept for when he got strokes of inspiration in the middle of the night. He started spamming in numerical codes for a new algorithm he’d been wanting to try regarding the automated sizing and resizing software he’d started developing with Hank Pym. “This should fix the issue your little growth spurt is causing..if I can only..hmm.”

After around forty five minutes of Tony tinkering with the computer, rambling the entire time- which Steve found very enthusing- the man turned his focus back onto his friend who had been patiently standing still the entire time. “Oh, you could’ve moved you know. I was just kidding about stay still.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell m- never mind.” Steve sighed, already knowing the answer to that question; his friend was a dick who liked to mess with him; he just wished Tony had picked a time he didn’t have a full bladder to do so- even though he had no way of knowing that. He could’ve been back and forth to the restroom in that time.

Instead of bringing up his issue, Steve stayed silent as Tony wandered back over to him. Tony gestured for Steve to hop down so he was standing on the lower half of the platform again; then the brunette crouched down, before dropping onto his knees as it was more comfortable. But that meant he was well...you know. Sitting in a rather suggestive position; as not to waste a golden opportunity to make Steve blush Tony smirked up at him. “And you tried to suggest I wasn’t entertaining-”

“ _ Tony.”  _ Steve hissed warningly, the blush Tony had predicted involuntarily rising to his cheeks.

“It was a joke, chill out sweet cheeks- what’s got you so uptight, huh?” Tony smirked, though his tone turned serious as he continued questioning his friend. “Come on, I’m asking seriously, what’s with the mood change?”

“Why are you asking as though you care?” Steve griped, uncharacteristically bitterly and Tony instantly picked up on it.

“Because I do.” Tony said seriously. “Generally speaking, I care a lot about you.” 

That took Steve by surprise. That was possibly the most open Tony had ever been in regards to his feelings for him; and Tony knew it too, looking immediately very uncomfortable with how honest his words were- ha, it was Steve’s turn to make him blush, payback for the ache in his bladder he’d caused. “Aw Tony-”

“Shut up.” Tony snapped, shaking his head and clearing his throat. “Now what’s up?” 

“You know we’ve been worried about you.” Steve said softly, testing the waters to see how Tony would react.

“Yeah.” Tony replied flatly, which was a good sign. He didn’t immediately fly off the handle and he didn’t laugh either- both good signs. 

They went on to discuss how Tony had been feeling- well, discuss was a strong word to describe the conversation that ensued. Steve trying to get Tony to talk about his emotions was like squeezing blood from a stone; but he tried his best and Tony had been receptive at first. As receptive as possible, he didn’t immediately snap or shoot Steve down in flames, though he did gradually start to clam up; especially when the blond tried to ask about the whole Peter situation. Tony’s tone immediately soured then and Steve was forced to leave the man alone in fear of the man slipping into another self segregation episode. 

So they stood there in silence for a while as the air grew tense. It was clear that Tony was ruminating over what Steve had said, about Peter, about a lot of things and Steve felt as though he was standing on eggshells. He didn’t want to keep pressing Tony to talk because that never ended well, but now he was worried he’d triggered the man into his negative spirialic thinking again. 

And as if that wasn’t bad enough, his bladder was really starting to pipe up. Maybe it was the emotional distress he was now feeling adding to it, but every minute or so his bladder contracted, signaling that it was uncomfortably full.It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his legs locked apart, his thighs kept trying to press themselves together.

Of course it occurred to him that there was really no reason to hold it- Tony hadn’t explicitly said that he couldn’t take a break (other than the not moving part, which had turned out to be a farce anyway) and if he asked maybe the man could help him out- he knew that he probably would, even if it wasn’t ideal timing. But now he was starting to feel embarrassed about waiting for so long and letting the situation get so dire for no reason. Despite not usually having an issue excusing himself, it was rather embarrassing to have to ask another grown adult if it was an opportune time to use the restroom; like he had to ask for permission, it was nerve wracking, especially after he’d just upset the other man. 

But Steve knew the situation would only get worse, not better, if he didn’t speak up; so he forced himself to ask; “Uh, are you almost done?” 

“Almost.” Tony said flatly. 

“How soon is almost?” Steve asked tightly.

“You sound like the kid.” Tony huffed a small joyless laugh and Steve cringed. Yep, definitely triggered Tony then. “It’ll get done when it gets done just stand still.” 

“Don’t be unreasonable.” Steve grumbled.

Now, Steve wasn't sure if it was the tone he’d used with the man or the fact that he’d eluded to him being unreasonable- but Tony reacted rather disproportionately, clearly having one of his nerves touched. “Oh I’m sorry, do you have better things to do? It’s not like I’m spending my precious time designing something for you at your convenience- have you taken a peak at my workload Steve? For this quarter alone? Like I- like I don’t have enough shit to do with Fury breathing down my neck-“

“Okay okay I’m sorry- I’m sorry T, I know you’re stressed.” Steve apologised quickly as he watched Tony’s chest start to rise and fall at a faster pace than usual. He was mindful of his friends already weakened heart, and he didn’t really want to be responsible for inducing a panic attack; he could hear Tony starting to extrapolate like he had a tendency to do. Gosh, he was just ticking all the boxes today; he’d been hoping to help improve Tony’s mental state not make it even worse. “I’m sorry.”

There was even more awkward silence, only this one didn’t last nearly as long. The room was soon filled with the rustling noise of fabric as Steve clenched his thighs together and twisted his hips- only when he thought Tony wasn’t looking, but of course the other man was. Not much got past Tony at the best of times, let alone when he was standing literally at eye level with the other man's waist. 

At first Tony made an effort to ignore it, putting it down to Steve growing tired of standing so still in such a tense environment; but he knew it wasn’t just that. He knew his friend, he was a hardened soldier for christ sakes, he knew Steve would follow orders to a T, even to his own detriment; any other time Steve would have stood deadly still, like he was frozen in ice again, so something was up.

Part of Tony wanted to ignore him, leave the big blond bitch to deal with whatever was ailing him- but he couldn’t. As bitter as he was about Steve saying Peter’s name in his presence, he couldn’t bite his tongue. Ugh, fuck this ‘having a consience’ thing, it was exhausting. 

“Steve, what’s wrong with you?” Tony asked sharply out of nowhere, making Steve jump slightly. 

“I need to use the restroom.” Steve said, somehow managing to keep his voice level despite feeling a blush creep up his neck. 

“Really? Is standing still that boring?” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, clearly under the impression that Steve was trying to find a random excuse for his odd behaviour. After all, Steve had never had an issue voicing his needs in the past, Tony had no reason to believe that that fact was subject to change. They were at home, in a safe environment, it was just them and they weren’t ten feet from an available restroom- Tony saw zero reason for Steve to have not told him that tidbit of information earlier. 

“I’m not making it up, I’m serious.” Steve pouted, slightly insulted that Tony would think he was faking something for attention; it wasn’t like it was hard to believe, more often than not Steve had a full bladder due to his hypermetabolism and healthy hydration habits. Even if Steve wasn’t prone to having to pee nearly constantly, he’d been standing there for hours, it wasn’t unreasonable for him to need a break. “I was on my way to the restroom when you called me down.”

That got Tony’s attention, as his eyes momentarily widened; clearly considering just how long that meant Steve had been holding it. Okay good, he definitely no longer believed Steve was pretending; his dark eyes scanning Steve up and down, taking in his slightly bow legged stance with new understanding. 

“Why didn’t you say someth- you know what, whatever you’re an adult. I shouldn’t have to keep reminding my team members to listen to their bodies.” Tony stood up with an eye roll. 

Steve frowned sadly because he knew he was thinking about Peter again; Tony having mentioned in passing that the boy was prone to leaving his needs unmet for extended periods of time too. “Sorry, I just wanted to wait until you were ready, I didn’t think it would get this bad-”

“Steven.” Tony said sharply, using an authoritative tone Steve hadn’t heard before; it wasn’t his usual angry one, it would only be described as a dad voice-  _ ew.  _ “You don’t need to justify having to take a piss. Give me two seconds I’ll have you out of all this.”

“Thanks.” Steve said gratefully with a blush. He felt like a small child being scolded for waiting too long- which he essentially was. He had felt justified in his decision making before, rationalising that he  _ could  _ hold it until Tony was finished making his calibrations- so why not? Well because it was extremely uncomfortable, that’s why not. And it was getting to the point that he  _ couldn’t  _ wait that long- how embarrassing. 

He really couldn’t wait much longer. As much as he tried to kid himself, there wasn’t any denying how his legs were beginning to shake under the sheer weight of his bladder. Tony noticed, he must have done, since he was crouched next to Steve’s feet to unclamp them. 

“Hold on Steve, just one minute.” Tony said almost..comfortingly? Yet another tone Steve had rarely heard from the man, he was just full of surprises that day. It occurred to Steve that Tony had likely used that tone of voice when helping Peter out of a similar situation before; the thought of leaving him feeling rather ambiguous. It was sweet that the man had that paternal side to him, but Steve really wished he hadn’t bore witness to it being directed at him because he’d done somethig stupid. 

Tony made quick work of unhooking Steve from the wires he had placed on him, as well as unhinding some of the larger pieces of armour; though he left most of it, likely to save time. He was moving as quickly as he could but Steve’s bladder was very impatient. Steve had the urge to scream ‘fuck it’ (oh yeah, he was at the cursing stage, y’all best believe this was serious), rip all of Tony’s hard work off of him and make a beeline to the nearest toilet- which luckily wasn’t that far but it seemed it when his bladder suddenly wanted to release all over the floor. He couldn’t understand why his desperation was spiking so much- maybe it was the prospect of getting relief so soon. 

As Tony was trying to remove the armoured plate on Steve’s abs- thinking he was being helpful, getting the rigid piece of metal out of the way so Seteve would have easier access to, well, you know- he accidentally pressed the palm of his hand into the other man’s bladder; which sent Steve bending in half with a groan. Oh no, he couldn’t-

He couldn't hold it- “Crap, Tony get this thing off of me-”

“Alright, alright, keep your hair on- you’re good, go on.” Tony sighed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair as Steve went running to the bathroom.

Steve practically smashed the access panel as he spammed the open button. He threw himself into the bathroom, starting to undo his pants before the door even closed and- wait- wait how did he- he was he supposed to get this thing  _ off?! _

Steve had automatically reached for his fly, only to find he didn’t have one. He’d had one when he slipped the fabric on but, fuck Tony had added on more bits and pieces everywhere- where was the fucking exit button?! Oh no, oh no- standing right in front of the toilet with a bursting bladder and an unyielding costume was not conducive with staying dry- 

God damnit, like he hadn’t embarrassed himself enough already he had to ask for help- “Uh  _ Tony?!” _

“What?~” Tony called back in a sing song voice, though he was already making his way over to the bathroom, already knowing what the issue was.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ laugh at me!” Steve yelled angrily, though it was difficult to take him seriously when he had his hands buried in his crotch. 

“Being awful demanding for someone who needs help to go potty-”

“Tony  _ please!” _ Steve cried desperately.

“Now that’s more like it. C’mere.” Tony sighed gently, though there was still a small smirk present on his face. Tony worked to remove the rest of the armour that was in the way. That was a difficult task however, because Steve was still desperately clinging to his crotch with both hands, blocking Tony’s way. “You’re gonna have to move your hands, hon.”

“You don’t even understand how much I cannot do that right now.” Steve groaned through gritted teeth.

“Steve, I really don’t care if you pee on me, yourself, or all over this room but if you piss the suit I’m gonna have to start all over again-”

_ “I  _ care if I pee on-  _ those things!” _

“Then I suggest moving your hands.” Tony repeated in a calm tone as he gently pried Steve’s hands away. As soon as he did, it was obvious how quickly Steve’s body began to rebel- just going off of the desperate noises he was making alone. But as previously stated, Tony didn’t care, he just continued to unzip Steve as best he could and slip the suit down enough to where it fell on the floor. “There-”

“Move!” Steveyelled, practically throwing Tony out of the way as he scrambled over to the toilet. He didn’t have the chance to situate himself, or even move his underwear, he just sat down as the floodgates opened. And oh boy did they open. Steve peed full force, urine hissing loudly through the fabric before splattering into the toilet- the noise echoing around the small bathroom. In the time it took his bladder to empty, Steve rested his elbows on his knees and covered his red face with his hands, leaving forward as his bladder convulsed; trying to force the last of the liquid out of him. “Ohhh my god..”

“I can’t tell if you’re laughing or crying.” Tony deadpanned, from where he was leaning against the wall, causally.

“Why are you still here?!”

“Moral support?” Tony shrugged.

“Get out!” Steve half sobbed, half laughed- huh, it seemed Tony was right. The gravity of the situation- the absurdity and pure  _ ridiculousness  _ of the situation made Stevewanna laugh and cry at the same time. Strangely he found himself happy that it was just Tony witnessing-  _ all that _ , because hadit been anyone else he surely would’ve died of embarrassment. 

“I’ll grab you some fresh undies,” Tony smiled gleefully, making Steve groan again. Great, like Tony needed more ammunition to use against him. Even if he was being sweet momentarily by helping him, he knew his friend too well- there was no way Tony could resist teasing him about this. And who could blame him, this was absolute  _ gold. _

But surprisingly Tony didn’t seem all that interested in teasing him, not yet at least. 

Steve finished out pissing himself literally on the toilet- god that was a new low, even for him, who had been in several uncomfortable and compromising positions thanks to his bladder- this, this really took the cake (hey, look Tony, it’s that cake you mentioned). And by the time he’d taken a quick bird bath and appropriately covered himself with a towel, Tony appeared in the doorway holding fresh underwear- his USA flag pair. Brilliant, could this get any worse?

“Here, Spangles.” Tony winked, gathering up the discarded (and thankfully dry) suit off of the floor as Steve slipped his new boxers on. 

“Thank you.” Steve said quietly. Tony drew a breath and opened his mouth, but Steve interjected. “Can you wait until later to make fun of me- I can’t I can’t take it just yet.”

“I’m not going to.” Tony said seriously. Too seriously.

Steve snorted. “Right, yeah, sure-”

“I mean it Steve. I’m not going to.” Tony reiterated, forcing Steve to make eye contact, his dark piercing eyes looking right through him. “I shouldn’t have left you up there so long-”

“I’m an adult, I should’ve said something sooner.” Steve said, face burning as he though about just how stupid he’d been in levaing it so long.

“Yeah but you’re a dumbshit. I know that, I should’ve been more conscious of that.” Tony shrugged. Wow, from Tony that was practically an apology. “I know I ain’t very approachable when I’m in a mood so..I understand why you didn’t say anything. I’m not gonna make fun of you.”

Steve nodded and sniffled slightly, feeling suddenly emotional. This was the most ernest he had seen Tony since..the whole Bucky confrontation. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. I won’t if you won’t.”

Steve nodded again, taking the suit back off of Tony and slipping into it again- both non verbally agreeing not to waste the afternoon. They still had a job to do after all.

“Though I may start implementing a potty break policy-”

Steve scowled. “Ugh- Come on! You literally just said you wouldn’t tease me!”

“Hey, I’m not just talking about you- now move I’ve had seven cups off coffee today.”

_ “Seven?! _ Tony it’s only two in the-”

“Trust me I am well aware and so are my kidneys- so  _ move.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas- Take another crappy one that I ain't proud of!  
> :D Someone kill me!


End file.
